Firework
by ShinDragold
Summary: Hai! Aku Seychelles. Aku sangat menyukai Arthur sejak pertama kali masuk di Hetalia Gakuen. Hong Kong memberiku saran untuk mendekatinya lebih baik dekati dulu kakaknya, tapi… argh! WARNING! FULL OOC, GAJE, typo bertebaran, hetero. DLDR!


My first romance fic~ sorry kalau gaje

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

**Dislaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia written and illustrated by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Summary : Hai! Aku Seychelles. Aku sangat menyukai Arthur sejak pertama kali masuk di Hetalia Gakuen. Hong Kong memberiku saran untuk mendekatinya lebih baik dekati dulu kakaknya, tapi… argh! WARNING! FULL OOC, GAJE, typo bertebaran, Hetero. DLDR!  
><strong>

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Seychelles POV<p>

Hai! Namaku Seychelles aku biasa dipanggil Sey , aku sekolah di Hetalia Gakuen tepat di kelas 10. Aku tinggal di asrama cewe Otaku, entah kenapa aku bisa masuk tapi tak apalah, mereka orangnya baik-baik. Terutama Kak Hungaria, Elizabeta dan Kak Ukraina, Yekaterina yang sekarang sudah kelas 12 .Ada juga Belgium (Bella), Taiwan (Xiao Mei) dan juga Liechtenstein (Lily) yang sekelas denganku. Oh iya, ada Kak Belarus (Natalia) yang sekarang ada dikelas 11 yaa.. walaupun Kak Natalia serem banget tapi dia sebenarnya baik juga, aku juga penasaran kenapa Kak Belarus bisa masuk asrama ini. Hebatnya lagi disini ada Kak Polandia (Feliks) yang satu kelas dengan Kak Natalia, alasan dia masuk? Mana kutahu?

Walaupun berbeda-beda kita semua sangat dekat bagaikan keluarga seperti kak Hungary yang sudah ku anggap kakak kandungku sendiri, terus Taiwan yang sudah ku anggap adik kandungku yang paling manis. Yang lainnya? Tentu saja mereka juga sudah ku anggap keluargaku sendiri.

"Kak Elizabeta~" Kataku pada Kak Hungary yang sedang menggambar sesuatu yang… um…gimana ya?

"Hm? Ada apa Sey?" Jawab Kak Hungary tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Kirim salam buat Arthur ya~… ya ya ya? Please…" Kataku sambil menarik-narik bajunya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Dia lagi?" Jawab Kak Hungary.

"Hehe~… gak apa-apa kali" Kataku sambil mengibas rambutku.

"Kutunya pada terbang tuh"

"Aish… ayolaahh"

"Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa deh" Kata Kak Hungary berusaha nge-les.

"Bohong~"

"Beneran, sumpah deh…"

"Kan Kak Elizabeta ada Kak Prussia"

"Terus kenapa gak minta langsung ke Kak Prussia aja?"

"Gak mau~… Sama Kak Elizabeta saja, kan Kak Elizabeta pacarnya Kak Prussia~… hehehe" Jawabku sambil memamerkan tampang tengil-ku.

"Idih sumpah jadi gatel-gatel"

"Ahahaha, ayolah… Kak Elizabeta~… Please"

"Yaudah deh… Hhh.. kamu ini" Jawab Kak Hungary pasrah. Yes! Misi berhasil.

Inggris atau Arthur Kirkland adalah orang yang kusukai, dia ada adalah teman lamanya Prussia atau kak Gilbert, tapi karena aku tidak terlalu dengan kak Gilbert aku selalu titip salam ke Arthur melalui kak Elizabeta sebagai perantara ke kak Gilbert, bingung ya? Salahkan author. Alasan aku menyukai Arthur karena… ya gitudeh, siapa sih yang gak suka sama dia? Senyumannya itu loh… apalagi tatapannya… bisa membuat semua wanita histeris, walaupun banyak orang bilang kalau alis-nya yang tebal itu aneh tapi menurutku itu membuat wajahnya semakin imut~ Kyaaaaa!. Oke.. cukup lebay-nya Tapi sudah lama aku menyukainya, melihatnya, tapi sampai sekarang perasaanku tak pernah terbalaskan.

-=OOO=-

"MAHOOO!" teriakku dari luar kelas. Hong Kong atau Wang Jia Long adalah sahabatku dari SD. Maho adalah singkatan dari Mas Hong Kong karena kedua namanya ribet, panjang pula… jadi daripada ribet kupanggil dia Maho aja… hihihi. Sampai saat ini, dan kami tak pernah terpisah, selalu saja sekelas. Aku juga heran kenapa bisa begitu. Namun saat kupanggil namanya, dia langsung berlari ketakutan.

"OI!OI! Mahoo mau kmana kau?" Kataku sambil mengejar Hong Kong yang akan pergi dari pintu belakang kelas langsung menuju kantin.

"Berisik…." Kata Hong Kong sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Jangan kabur dulu dooong, dengerin gue..." Kataku menangkap tangannya, dan menariknya untuk menghadap kearahku.

"Apa?" Katanya malas.

"Tadi aku kirim salam buat Arthur… kyaaaa" Kataku sambil loncat-loncat.

"Norak…" Katanya singkat.

"Bodoo…" Kataku tak menghiraukan perKataanya.

"Issshhh…"Katanya mulai mendesis.

"Kenapa? Masalah?" Kataku menantangnya.

"Bisa gak sih berhenti ngomongin dia, bisa dower bibir lu lama-lama" Kata Hong Kong sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Daripada elu, maenin petasan mulu… kagak ada kerjaan dah" Kataku tidak mau kalah.

"Bodo, eh… gue dapet sesuatu nih"

"Apa tuh?"

"Gue dapet informasi… kalau dia itu adiknya Perancis, Francis Bonnefoy." Kata Hong Kong sedikit berbisik.

"APUAAHH?" Teriakku tak terkontrol.

"Suara elu bisa kecilin sedikit gak sih?" Katanya sambil menutup kuping.

"Gak… gak mungkin… gak mungkin…" Kataku sambil menggeleng keras.

"Diem… " Katanya sambil menutup mulutku.

"Dia?" Kataku sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang duduk di meja kantin pojok, sambil mendengar iPod nya. "dia kakaknya Arthur?" Kataku melanjutkan, sambil tetap menunjuk kearah orang yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk dudul!"Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ahhh… ga mungkin Arthur punya kakak… autis… abnormal… ga jelas… macam dia…" Kataku seraya menunjuk Francis yang masih asik sama iPod-nya

"WOI! Dibilang jangan nunjuk!" Kata Hong Kong lagi sambil memegang kedua tanganku agar tidak menunjuk lagi.

"Kalo lu mau deket ma orang, lu mesti deket sama saudara dekatnya, apalagi kalau kakaknya." Kata Hong Kong yakin.

"Ogaaaah" Kataku sambil berjongkok.

"Gih sana... buruan deketinn…" Seraya Hong Kong menggerakkan kakinya agar aku berdiri.

"OGAAAAAAAH!" Kataku sambil membalikkan badan.

"Kenapa? Gue yakin lu minder…" Kata Hong Kong pelan, namun mengagetkanku.

"APA!" akupun kembali menghadap kearahnya.

"Iya... Gue tau lu iri ma dia Sey…" Kata Hong Kong sambil memegang dagunya dan manggut-manggut.

"Iri? Iri apa? Dia anak autis gitu… Sok kecakepan… diiih" Kataku membela diri.

"Emang cakep dia Sey…" Kata Hong Kong yakin.

"Gayanya kayak perempuan… kayak kak Feliks kedua tau gak" Kataku tak mau kalah.

"Bilang aja lu minder gara-gara dia lebih cantik dari pada lu" Kata Hong Kong menantangku.

PLAAKKK… pukulan manis mendarat di kepala Hong Kong.

"Bener kan gue?" Kata Hong Kong sambil tertawa.

"Najong… _U__nbelieveable_…" Kataku sambil membalikkan tubuhku.

"Takut kesaing lu, pake menel segala..norak…" aku tak menghiraukan perkataannya.

"TERSERAH!" Kataku seraya ngeloyor pergi.

"OI! Sey mau kmana?" Hong Kong tak berhenti tertawa.

-=OOO=-

Kuceritakan sedikit tentang Perancis atau Francis Bonnefoy, dia ada di kelas yang sama dengan kak Gilbert dan Arthur, kelas 11. Arthur seharusnya kelas 10 tapi karena kemampuannya yang lebih dia bisa loncat kelas. Francis sangat, sangat, sangat ABNORMAL. Waktu itu kebetulan aku melewati kelasnya, terlihat semua orang sedang meributkan sesuatu di kelas, temanku, seorang kakak kelas yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Francis menangis karena dompetnya hilang. Francis beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampirinya namun apa yang dia Katakan, "maskaramu berantakan…" BUSET DAH..aku yang wanita saja ga peduli dengan hal itu namun dia? Langsung saja laki-laki itu masuk dalam urutan BLACKLIST.

Dia tak pernah bicara banyak, hanya satu Kata, dua Kata, namun jika sudah pada pelajaran, omongannya banyak sekali seperti seorang professor yang ingin tau segalanya, benar-benar mengesalkan menurut kakak-kakak kelas yang sekelas dengannya. Padahal Kata kakak-kakak kelas dia tadinya tidak seperti itu, banyak yang bilang dia dulunya orang kurap yang sering godain orang mau cewe atau cowo bahkan sudah dapat predikat _pervert _di sekolah… Ya ampun, Francis yang sekarang aja sudah bikin stress orang, apalagi yang dulu… aku tidak bisa membayanginya.

Seychelles POV end

-=OOO=-

France POV

Meanwhile…

"Woi, cis! Lu mau kayak gini sampe kapan hah? "Kata Gilbert.

"Iya nih… kejadiannya 1 tahun yang lalu juga… udah relain aja" Kata Antonio. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya diam, lenyap ke dalam lamunanku sendiri.

"Bener Kata si Inyong! Udah 1 tahun lebih dikit masih aja belum relain"

"Inyong? Nama gue tuh Antonio atau Spanyol bukan Inyong! Lagian jauh amat Spanyol sama Inyong…"

"Aish… bodo amat, suka-suka gue… daripada gue panggil Inyol, kan gak enak banget"

"Terserah elu dah. Udah cis… jangan gini mulu, nanti dia kagak bisa tenang disana. Oh iya, kalau ente masih gak ada mood buat siaran sekarang nanti gue yang gantiin deh…" tawar Antonio sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah cis… jangan begini mulu. Lucu banget lu dulunya _capital-A pervert _sekarang malah jadi tukang dandan… lu sering pake _smokey eyes _pula, buset dah lu cis... Tenang aja cis, kan elu masih punya gue ama si Inyong. Sampai kapanpun juge, elu tetep kambing badot kesayangan gue kok… Elu tuh ada – ada aje ye… masih mending kalo lu berubahnya tuh jadi orang baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan selalu nurut apa kata emak.. lha ini? Udah pendiem, tukang dandan, suka ngebut kalo naek motor, jadi professor dadakan. Lucu banget dulu lu itu _capital-A pervert _dan sekarang lu malah jadi banci macho gara-gara pacar lu meninggal.. ada-ada aja lu cis " Kata Prussia sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Ya ampun… ni anak keselek apaan bisa ceramah ngaco kayak begini?

Aku Perancis, Francis Bonnefoy. Sudah 1 tahun sejak kematian pacarku, pacar yang paling kusayangi. Dia mati… karena kebodohanku, membiarkan dia tertabrak kereta… kenapa bukan aku saja yang ketabrak? Sekarang aku serasa hampa, pikiranku kosong, hatiku terus memaki-maki diriku yang bodoh ini… aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Jean… maaf kan aku, tolong… maafkan aku.

France POV end

-=OOO=-

Seychelles POV

Disekolah, pada saat rapat OSIS – MPK di aula

"Ehem… ehem… " Kata Hong Kong didepan podium aula.

"Saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi panitia untuk acara kembang api pada saat perayaan Tahun Baru" Hong Kong adalah Ketua MPK (Majelis Perwakilan kelas) sedangkan aku seorang OSIS sekbid Keterampilan, Pentas, dan Budaya dan MPK memegang hak penuh buat nyuruh-nyuruh OSIS apa saja. Dia selalu saja menjadi ketua, apa dia ga bisa ya? Jadi seorang murid yang biasa, dia selalu saja ingin menonjol diantara yang lainnya. Dan kalian tau apa jawabannya? "Susah memang jadi orang tampan.." GUBRAK. Taubat Mahooo.

"Yaitu… Seychelles dan Perancis" Katanya mengakhiri kata-kata, aku yang sedari tadi melamun di tegur oleh Hong Kong.

"OI! SEY!" Katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Ah… eh… apa?" Kataku bingung.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?" Katanya tak percaya.

"Apa? apa?" Kataku mulai bodoh.

"Kau menjadi panitia untuk perayaan malam tahun baru..." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Ahh… oh okee… " Kataku masih ling lung.

"Bareng Francis" lanjut Hong Kong.

"Ohhh… APAAAAA?" teriakku keras.

Yap… teriakanku terdengar hingga keseluruh sekolah.

-=OOO=-

Di Kantin…

"SEEEYY! SELAMAAT!" ahh… suara itu.

"Sey.. Sey..tadi aku dengar dari Wang Long, kau jadi panitia ya?" Kata Taiwan sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Iya… Xiao Mei" Kataku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa amat berat.

"Wahh… Sey… nanti aku mau nitip kembang api ya… yayaya…." Katanya sambil berjongkok di sebelahku.

"Iya.. Mei-chan.." Kataku tak tau lagi harus bicara apa.

"Ahh… memang Sey paling baik… " Katanya sambil mengusap rambutku. Taiwan memang sepantaran denganku tapi entah mengapa dia sedikit.. umm… lebih manja bahkan dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Ya ampun Mei… kalau mau awet muda gak usah se-lebay ini atuh…

"Sankyuu.." Kataku pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sey..." Katanya sambil beranjak.

"Dahh…" Kataku kembali menutupi wajahku.

_Oh My God_... aku dengannya menjadi satu team? Jadi panitia? Aku melihat kearahnya dan dia sedang melihatku. Diapun berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku-ku. Aahhhh... kenapa mesti gugup begini? Eh? Dia mau ngapain itu?

"Hei…" sapanya pelan.

"Umm, Seychelles…" Kataku sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Ah... Perancis, panggil Francis saja...ada rapat, kita pergi?" Katanya sambil menujuk kearah aula.

"Iya..." Kataku seraya mengangkat badanku yang terasa amat sangat berat ini.

Setelah rapat yang ga jelas juntrungannya, akupun mendappatkan tugas untuk mencari kembang api, baik yang kecil maupun yang paling besar, itu sudah menjadi tugas kami.

"Apa kau tau tempat beli kembang api?" Kataku pada Francis.

"Tidak" Katanya singkat.

"Apa kau tau gimana cara nyarinya?" Kataku sambil membolak-balik brosur yang kupegang.

"Entah.. " Katanya lagi.

"Heehhh… trus?" aku melihat kearahnya.

"Kau carilah sendiri…"Katanya enteng.

"Apa?" aku shock mendengarkan perKataanya.

"Aku tak bisa …" Katanya lagi tanpa perasaan.

"APA!" teriakku tak terkontrol, dan akupun ditinggalkannya sendiri, dia segera masuk kedalam toilet laki-laki. Maho...GW BUNUH LOOOOO!

-=OOO=-

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"Uhuk… uhuk… hatchiii!"

"Hong Kong-san...kamu gapapa?" Kata wakil ketua MPK, Jepang alias Kiku Honda.

"Ahh...tidak apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba flu bgini ya?" Kata Hong Kong polos.

"Nanti pulang dari sekolah kedokter aja... ada yang alergi mungkin?"

"Ah.. iya"

-=OOO=-

Diasrama

"KAKAAAAAAAAKK...tolong aku, aku mohon... " Kataku sambil menarik-narik baju Kak Hungary.

"Apa sih Sey? Arthur? udah disampein... Katanya dia sibuk" Kata Kak Hungary heran.

"Ahhhh.. ga peduli sama Arthur.." Kataku cepat.

"TUMBEN! SEMUANYAAA...kita kudu selametan…" teriak Kak Hungary

"Selametan apa Kak?" Tiba-tiba Belgium berlari dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sey udah ga suka sama Arthur..." Kata Kak Hungary semangat.

"BUKAAANN! Masih demen..." teriakku pada kedua orang dudul ini.

"Ahhh Sey ga konsisten…" Kata Belgium sambil ngeloyor lagi masuk kamar.

"Trus apa dong?" Kata Kak Hungary padaku.

"Tolong bantu aku cari kembang api…"Kataku masih memohon.

"SEEEEEYYY! AKU MAU KEMBANG APIIIII" teriak Taiwan dari dalam kamar.

"Buseeeetttt, heran...heran..dengar aja tu bocah... " Kataku sambil memegang dadaku yang shock.

"Cari lha sendiri… tugas kamu kan?" Kata Kak Hungary.

"Tapi temanku ga ada yang mau bantu…" Kataku pura-pura menangis.

"Kasihan… makanya berteman…" Kata-Kata Kak Hungary membuatku tak sabar lagi.

"MAGYAR KÖZTÁRSASÁG!" teriakku.

"REPIBLIK SESEL!" teriak Kak Hungary tak mau kalah.

"Aku heran kalian berdua ga pernaaah akuur... Aku pusing denger kalian... Udah malem semua masuk kekamar… tidur!..." teriak Kak Ukraina menengahi.

"Iya Ibu..." Kataku dan Kak Hungary berbarengan.

"Aku bukan Ibu kalian!"

-=OOO=-

Disekolah…

Dengan berat hati aku menghampiri Francis yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu di iPod nya.

"Um.. Francis.. " Kataku pelan, namun dia tetap saja asik sendiri.

"FRANCISS!" teriakku tepat ditelinganya.

"Bisa gak sih gak pake teriak-teriak?" Katanya seraya melepas earphonenya.

"Apa? Dari tadi aku panggilin...tapi... " Kataku menjelakan.

"Ada apa?" belum selesai aku bicara dia memotongnya.

"Aku tau tempat beli kembang api, mau ga temani aku kesana?" Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa masih minta temani..." ini anak sumpah pengen aku bejek-bejek kayak tape uli. Kakak kelas? Hah! Emang peduli gitu?.

"Ah maksudku... " aku ingin menjelaskan namun.

"Baiklah…. sepulang sekolah " Katanya sambil memasang earphone nya kembali.

Sumpah ya, klo dia bukan panitia pasti udah aku tendang mukanya. Semuanya mang gara-gara setan Maho.

-=OOO=-

PLAAAKKKKKK… aku menepuk keras punggung Hong Kong.

"WOOOI! SEEEYYY! SAKIIITT TAU!"

"Ini semua gara-gara lu ..." Kataku pada Hong Kong.

"Apa gara-gara gue?" Kata Hong Kong tak ingin disalahi.

"Gue mesti deketan sama... arggghhh... " Kataku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sengaja..." Katanya tak berdosa.

"APAH?" teriakku didepan mukanya.

"Biar lu deket ma dia...biar bisa deketin adiknya." Kata Hong Kong menjelaskan.

"SARAP LU..." Kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"_B__rilliant idea_..." Kata Hong Kong dengan gaya menyebalkannya.

"CACAD" Kataku lagi.

"Daripada lu teriak-teriak mulu dikuping gue?" Kata Hong Kong memberikan alasan.

"Kalau sampe gagal...berarti ini semua salah lo!" Kataku sambil berdiri dan menunjuk kearah Hong Kong.

"Kok gue disalahin?" Kata Hong Kong bingung.

" B…O…D…O… AMAT!" Kataku sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Jih? Malah marah… padahal dibantuin juga. Hhhh… susah menjadi orang tampan, selalu ditimpa cobaan"

-=OOO=-

Sepulang Sekolah.

Dimana tu orang? Dimana tu orang? Dimana Francis?

Akhirnya dia datang.

"Kita brangkat?" Katanya melihatku. Minta maaf dong udah lama nungguin dia….iih..

"Iya…" Kataku singkat.

"Dimana alamatnya?" Katanya sambil melihatku, pertama kali dia mau melihatku, rasanya aneh.

"Disini …" Kataku seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi alamat.

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung pergi begitu saja, namun bukan kearah pintu gerbang dia malah pergi ketempat lain.

"Kita mau kemana?" Kataku bingung.

"Naik motorku saja…" Katanya singkat.

Motor? Dia bawa motor? Sejak kapan? Ternyata dibelakang sekolah terdapat sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam pekat. Dia menyerahkan helm kepadaku. Dan dia memakai helm miliknya. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia sangat _manly_, tak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, dia yang hanya suka make-up, fashion seperti wanita, ini adalah imej yang belum pernah kuketahui sebelumya. Pantas saja dia menunggu sekolah sampai sepi. Dia pun naik keatas motor besarnya itu.

"Ayo naik... " Katanya samar-samar dibalik helm nya.

"Iya…" Kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Kenapa aku jadi kikuk aneh begini? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Seychelles sadarlah.

Dia memacu kendaraanya cukup cepat dan tanpa kusadari aku memegang seragam sekolahnya. Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini, pundak yang selama ini tak pernah kuperhatikan, punggung yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat, sekarang ada dihadapanku.

Ckkiittt…

Buukkk..

Francis mengerem mendadak mengakibatkan badanku memeluk tubuhnya, halooo itu reflex, ga ada niat tersembunyi... SUMPAH!

"Maaf…" Katanya pelan, namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kamipun akhirnya sampai di toko kembang api yang kami cari, dan puluhan bahkan ratusan kembang api segala macam merek, bentuk, warna, semuanya terpajang apik di etalase.

"Hwaaaa... banyak bangettt" Kataku tak percaya.

"Iyalah toko kembang api..." Katanya langsung masuk kedalam.

"Dingiinnn...hii... jadi orang dingin bangeeet..." Kataku sambil berlagak kedinginan.

"Apa?" Katanya sambil menengok kearahku.

"Tidak~" Kataku ngeloyor masuk.

Entah apa yang kulihat, bukannya aku fokus dengan yang kucari namun aku malah memperhatikannya, melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup aman supaya aku tak ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya. Kenapa aku ini? ini pasti karena aku masih belum percaya bahwa dia adalah kakak Arthur.

"Sey…" panggilnya.

"Ah iya..." tumben banget dia memanggilku.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini... " wahh sepertinya dia serius. Kenapa malah aku yang melantur seperti ini?

"Ahhh…baguuuss...iya ini aja deh…" Kataku langsung setuju.

"1 paket saja bi" Katanya kepada bibi penjual kembang api.

"Apa tidak terlalu banyak? Ini untuk kalian berdua saja kan?" Kata bibi itu.

"Ahh ini untuk sekolah kami bi... " Kata Francis menjelaskan.

"Ohh...Baiklah …Bibi akan tambahkan untuk kalian... " Kata bibi itu sambil tersenyum

"Ahh… Terima kasih, Bibi" Kataku sambil sedikit menunduk.

Kamipun selesai membeli kembang api yang dibutuhkan. Dan kamipun akan pulang, namun…

Gruuuuukkkkk

Ahhh... sumpaaahhhh...perut aku MALU-MALUIINN...

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Ahh… tidak" Kataku sambil membuang muka.

Gruuuuukkk

"Ahahahaha..." tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Perutmu lebih jujur…ini…"Katanya seraya memberikan helm kepadaku.

Perut dudul… selama perjalanan aku mengutuk perutku yang memalukan ini, benar-benar bodoh.

"Ayo turun…" Katanya. Ehhhh …. ini kan bukan rumahku?

"Tapi … ini …" Kataku menujuk kearah rumah makan.

"Aku lapar…" Katanya singkat.

"Apa?" Kataku kaget.

12 menit kemudian...

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayolah cepat turun..." Katanya tak sabar.

"Ahh...iya… iya.. ", Kataku seraya turun dari motor.

Memalukan… dia pasti ga lapar…fuhhh..

"Selamat datang…ahhhh…Francis…Eh? Waahhh bawa pacar rupanya?" Kata seorang pelayan wanita separuh baya yang ada di tempat makan itu.

"Tidaak… masa dengan wanita seperti ini..." Kata Francis sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Reflex aku menginjak kakinya.

"Auww!... Hei!" Kata Francis sambil memegang kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu wanita kayak aku hah?" Kataku kesal.

"Ishhh…. dasar wanita aneh…" Katanya sambil melihatku aneh.

"Kau yang aneh…" akupun langsung duduk dibangku terdekat yang bisa aku raih. Lama-lama dekat dengannya emang bisa gila.

Tapi kami makan ditempat yang terpisah, dia duduk didekat meja pelayan, sedangkan aku dekat pintu, apa yang aku pikirkan? Berharap makan bareng dengannya? Ahhh kau sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih Sey. Tapi kenapa dia bisa seperti itu dengan orang lain? _Other side from Francis_, dia bisa tertawa lepas dengan pelayan yang menegor kami sewaktu datang tadi, tertawa yang tak pernah ada sewaktu dikelas.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia menghampiriku dan duduk dihadapanku.

"Udah selesai?" Katanya kemudian.

"Bentar lagi…" Kataku sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutku.

"Makan aja ko lamaaa…." Katanya pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bodoooo…." aku melihatnya seksama, aku teringat bahwa dia adalah kakak dari Arthur.

"Jangan ngeliatin aku sampe kayak begitu, ntar naksir..." Katanya yakin.

"Najoong… aku mau Tanya…" ini kesempatanku bertanya tentang Arthur.

"Apa?"jawabnya.

"Apa bener kalau kamu itu kakak dari…" aku mulai bertanya.

"Inggris? Arthur Kirkland?" belum selesai aku bicara dia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Iya…" Kataku seraya mengangguk.

"Ya…kenapa? Kamu suka dengan adikku? Mau minta dikirim salam ke kakakku? Kamu bukan wanita yang cocok dengannya…" Katanya sambil menopang dagu dan melihat kearahku.

"Aku ga bilang apa-apa jangan menyimpulkan semaumu…." Kataku membela diri.

"Aku punya telinga, dan aku bisa mendengar kau selalu membicarakannya dengan Hong Kong di kantin…" Katanya menjelaskan.

"Kau menguping?" Kataku tak percaya.

"Aku hanya punya telinga, tak pernah ada niat untuk menguping…." Katanya pelan.

"Isshh alibi..." Kataku kesal.

"Ga penting juga nguping, siapa elu?" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku selesai…" buru-buru aku bangun dari dudukku dan segera kekasir.

"Ahh…sudah dibayar semua oleh Tuan Francis... " Kata pelayan yang ada dikasir.

"Apa?" Aku melihatnya, dan menghampirinya. Aku memberikan uangku padanya dan segera pergi.

"Aku traktir…OI!" teriak Francis.

Aku tak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Aku tetap saja berjalan, dan sesaat aku sampai dipintu, aku melihatnya, Arthur Kirkland, dia berjalan dengan seseorang? Aih… orang itu memakai _hoodie_, dia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Arthur. Eh? Kenapa mereka berdua berpegangan tangan? Apakah dia… Eh? Kenapa mereka… Ya Tuhan…

Buugh…

Francis menabrakku yang tiba-tiba berhenti dipintu keluar.

"Heii! Kalau jalan yang benar-... " Katanya. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya, aku tak percaya dengan yang kulihat, mereka pegangan tangan dan…

Tiba-tiba saja Francis memakaikanku helm dan menarikku menuju motornya, kurasa dia juga melihat apa yang aku lihat.

"Ayo cepat naik... " aku menuruti Kata-Katanya.

Apa yang terjadi? Hatiku terasa sakit, tapi aku tak bisa menangis, hati ini sakit. Ternyata Arthur sudah mempunyai pacar...

-=OOO=-

Diasrama…

"Xiaoo Meeeeeeeiiii" akupun langsung memeluk Taiwan yang kebetulan lewat.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAKKKK tolong aku kakaaaakkk…Sey sudah gilaaaa…" teriak Taiwan histeris.

"Siapa yang gila" Kataku sambil mengeplak kepala Taiwan.

"Magyaarrr" Katakuu berteriak lagi.

"Ni anak gak ada sopan-sopannya" Kata kak Hungary sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Arthur sudah punya pacar…hwaaaaaaaa…"

Entah kenapa aku langsung memeluk kak Hungary. Namun dia hanya diam saja, dia juga memelukku.

"Aku tak bisa menangis kak, tapi hatiku sakit sekali" dia pun mengelus kepalaku.

"Menangislah Sey, itu akan membuat hatimu sedkit lega" Katanya tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sey…" Kata Taiwan juga ikut memelukku.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh, aku menagis dipelukan Kak Hungary. Dia sama skali tak bergerak, dia terus memelukku, begitupun Taiwan, yang biasanya dia teriak-teriak, tapi skarang hanya memelukku saja.

-=OOO=-

Disekolah..

"aku males rapat, kau saja sana... " Kata Francis sambil merebahkan kepalanya kemeja.

"HEY!" teriakku, namun dia malah menutup telinganya.

"issshhh... "

Akupun akhirnya berjalan sendiri ke ruang rapat. Dan sesampainya disana aku melihat hanya ada seseorang yang duduk disana, Arthur.

"Halo… ah.. Seychelles " Katanya ramah.

"Halo juga…" Kataku pelan. Jantungku bekerja terlalu cepat, terasa sakit hati ini.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat, ah… Aku akan menyampaikan beberapa amanat dari MPK, tolong aku minta waktunya sedikit. " Katany sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Iya" Kataku lemah.

Seseorang kumohon tolong aku, air mataku terasa ingin keluar saat ini, tapi aku tak ingin orang ini melihat bahwa aku menangis.

"Sey" teriak seseorang dibelakangku, dan dia langsung menarik tanganku. Sewaktu aku membalik badanku, air mataku pun keluar.

"Ayo ke gudang, ketua panitia menyuruh kita mengambil barang…." Katanya cepat. Dia pun menarikku.

"Ahh…Arthur aku ke gudang dulu ya…aku butuh bantuannya…" Kata lelaki itu.

Dan akhirnya aku sadar siapa yang menarik tanganku barusan. Francis, dia yang menolongku, dan dia juga yang melihat tangisanku, kenapa harus dia?

Selama perjalanan ke gudang dia sama sekali tak membahas kejadian yang tadi, dia sama skali tak bertanya kenapa aku menangis, dia sama skali tak bicara.

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan tipe kakakku…" Katanya pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu…" Kataku cepat.

Terima Kasih Francis, itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kalau kau tidak datang tadi, aku pasti sudah malu. Tapi kenapa kau ada disitu? Kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau ingin tidur tadi?

Tapi yang kutahu sekarang adalah, aku tak boleh menangis lagi.

-=OOO=-

Saatnya tiba, akhirnya tanggal 31 pun datang, perayaan tahun baru, aku tak sabar melihat kembang api yang sudah kami siapkan sejak sebulan lalu.

"Jangan nangis…." Kata Francis pelan

"APA?" teriakku.

"Nanti liat kembang api nangis…." Kata Francis kemudian.

"Aiisshh… aku ga selebay itu… " Kataku kesal.

"Iya ga lebay, Cuma norak..." Kata Francis sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG NORAK HAHH?" teriakku makin kesal.

"Ahhh… pusing denger dia teriak-teriak terus…." Katanya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Eh…. Eh.. eh… Francis...kamu ga mengajak pacarmu kesini?" Kataku sambil menyentuk bahunya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Kalau mau nanya _to the point_ aja…" Kata Francis pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Kataku bingung.

"Francis… kamu sudah punya pacar? Sok alibi nanyain ngajak pacar atau ga.. " Katanya menjelaskan.

"IDIIIHH... males… " Kataku tak percaya mendengar perKataanya.

"Jujur aja Sey kalau kau naksir…" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sumpah ya… narsisnya keterlaluan… " aku masih tak percaya jika ini adalah Francis.

"Ga narsis ga hidup, Seychelles... " Katanya sambil berlalu, meninggalkanku dalam keadaan shock.

Malam pun tiba, semua orang sudah datang ke atap sekolah, aku senang sekali, aku akan merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama dengan semua teman-temanku.

"Sey…" panggil Ketua panitia.

"Iya " Kataku.

"Aku lupa ada yang ketinggalan…. bisa tidak kamu ambilkan papan besar yang ada di gudang?" Katanya cepat.

"Untuk apa?" Kataku bingung.

"Panggung… masih belum cukup..." Katanya sambil membereskan barang-barang.

"Ah… gapapa, aku akan mengambilkannya…" Kataku cepat.

Akupun segera berlari, waktuku tentu tak banyak lagi, karena sebentar lagi tengah malam, aku harus bergegas.

"Mau kemana?"Kata seseorang dibelakangku.

"Ke gudang… Kenapa?"Kataku cepat.

"Aku ikut…." Katanya sambil mendahuluiku.

"Ngapain sih Francis? Ngikut ajah, kerjaan kamu sudah selesai?" Kataku sambil menyeimbangkan jalannya.

Namun dia hanya diam saja. Dia hanya berjalan disampingku.

Sesampainya digudang aku langsung mengambil papan yang diminta oleh Ketua panitia. Tapi Francis membantuku segera, dia langsung mengambil papan itu dan dibawanya. Apa dia juga dimintai bantuan oleh Ketua panitia, kenapa dia membantuku? Apa dia datang hanya untuk membantuku?

Cklek…

Francis hanya diam saja dipintu gudang.

"Kenapa Francis?" Kataku.

"Sepertinya terkunci..." Katanya sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu gudang.

"Sepertinya? APA?" Akupun segera kearah pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Francis…. gimana ini? sebentar lagi jam 12…" Kataku panik.

"Mau gimana lagi?" dia menaruh papan yang ada ditangannya dan duduk.

Klik…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku menjerit histeris karena lampu yang ada di gudang tiba-tiba mati.

"Hei! Sey… kau dimana?" Francis tiba-tiba menyalakan Hp nya dan aku bisa melihatnya.

"FRANCIISS!" aku langsung berlari kearahnya namun..

GUBRAAK….

Karena gelap, kakiku tersandung dan terjatuh tepat diatas Francis….

"Aduh…" keluh Francis.

"Ahh...maaf... aku... aku...aku sangat takut gelap... aku... " aku kaget karena jarak kami sangat dekat, wajah kami hanya sepersekian senti.

"Sudahlah... "tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku.

Sepersekian detik aku tak bergerak, diam, kemudian akupun mendorongnya.

"OI! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan coba-coba ya! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Mungkin jika disini lampunya menyala, dia bisa melihat wajahku yang bersemu, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat cepat?

"Siapa juga? Aku ga nafsu denganmu... " Katanya sedikit menjauh.

"Hei… kau jangan jauh-jauh…." Kataku pelan.

"Tuh kan, kau yang ingin terus-terusan dekat denganku" Katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ge – er…"Kataku kesal.

Kami diam dalam kegelapan, dia hanya memainkan hp nya agar tetap menyala, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya… ahh APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SEYCHELLES?

Wajahnya sangat sempurna, rahangnya yang kuat dengan janggut tipis, matanya sebiru _lapis lazuli_ memancarkan ketenangan, bibirnya yang kemerahan, kulitnya yang halus dan putih seperti susu, bulu tangannya pirang hampir tidak terlihat, rambut pirang sebahu dengan sedikit gelombang diujung terlihat halus, bersih terawat. Dia sempurna. Bagaimana cara dia menatap wajah pacarnya? Bagaimana cara dia berbicara dengan pacarnya? Kenapa aku menjadi sangat penasaran dengannya, sikapnya selalu berbeda antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Kadang dia menunjukkan sikap maskulinnya, tapi kadang dia menunjukkan sisi femininnya. Di _match_ disegala kondisi. Dia mampu menyesuaikan dirinya dengan lingkungan.

"Sey…" Kata-Katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kataku gelagapan.

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa melihat kembang api dari sini…" Katanya sambil menatapku.

"Ah… iya… aku baru ingat…" Kataku lemas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada…" ga mungkin kan kalau kubilang kalau aku sedang memikirkannya.

Terdengan hingar-bingar yang ada diluar gudang. Sebentar lagi sepertinya tahun baru.

"Berapa menit lagi?" Kataku pada Francis.

"2 menit lagi…." Katanya singkat.

"APA?" aku shock.

"Ah… aku tau… " tiba-tiba dia berdiri

"Kamu mau ngapain?" Kataku sambil berjaga-jaga.

"Jangan ge-er dulu Sey …kau pati bawa korek kan?" Katanya menghampiriku.

"Ah iya… ini…." aku menyerahkan korek api padanya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Apa itu?" Kataku.

"Kembang api, aku baru ingat ini adalah tambahan dari bibi yang ada ditoko kembang api"

Dia pun segera memasang kembang api itu.

"Ini namanya kembang api air mancur, jadi dia tak akan meledak…" Kata Francis, karena melihatku sedikit menjauh.

"Ah… Oke…" Kataku pelan.

"Tinggal satu menit lagi Sey… " Katanya bersemangat.

Apa aku akan melewatkan malam tahun baru bersamanya? Dengan Francis?

"Ayo Sey… kita hitung bareng" Kata Francis tiba-tiba.

"Sepuluh… sembilan… delapan… tujuh… enam… lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kata kami bersamaan dengan dinyalakannya kembang api.

Kami tertawa sangat lepas melihat kembang api itu. Dan sampai akhirnya kembang api itu padam.

"Waah… kerennyaa…" Kataku.

"Diluar pasti lebih bagus lagi…" Katanya tersenyum.

"Yep… tapi… Francis …_happy new year_…" aku memberikan sebuah permen padanya.

"Apa ini? Cuma permen? Iya… Selamat tahun baru…" Katanya sambil melihat permen yang ada ditangannya.

"Iya…" Kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Ah… Sey…" Katanya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Diatas ada sedikit celah mungkin jika aku menggendongmu, kau bisa keluar dari situ..." Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah fentilasi.

"Tapi…" aku terdiam.

"Ayolah… kembang api masih ada 10 menit kok… jika gak cepat nanti keburu abis…." dia pun segera menarikku.

"Aduduh…" Kataku sambil memegang kakiku.

"Kenapa?" dia kaget melihatku kesakitan.

"Aku rasa kakiku sedikit terkilir pas jatuh tadi…" Kataku pelan.

"Biar kulihat…" Kata Francis cepat.

"Ah…ga usah….ayo cepat biar kita bisa keluar" Kataku sambil menahan tangannya yang ingin melihat kakiku.

"Kau berat sekali Sey! Padahal kamu ini kecil" Katanya seraya menggendonku.

"DIAM!" Kataku menutup mulutnya.

Dan akhirnya akupun bisa keluar dari gudang itu.

"Cepatlah kau lihat kembang api nya, jika sudah selesai kau jangan lupakan aku yang masih terkunci disini ya…" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Kataku cepat.

"Eh?" dia bingung.

Akupun segera berlari dan langsung meminta kunci gudang, namun aku baru menyadari kalau kakiku sangat sakit, ayolah Sey, masa kau menyerah dengan sakit ini?

"Francis…" akupun membuka pintu Gudang itu, dan melihat wajah Francis yang terpantul cahaya, dan dia pun tersenyum.

"Ayo… kita lihat kembang api…" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ahh… Aduh…" aku memegang kakiku.

"Kau duluan saja lah Francis. Aku menyusul…" Kataku sambil jongkok.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Katanya, sama persis dengan perkataanku yang tadi.

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengarnya.

"1 sama… ayo cepat… aku gendong " Katanya seraya mengangkatku ke punggungnya.

Akhirnya aku digendong olehnya. Dia segera berlari kearah lapangan, dan kami pun melihat kembang api yang sangat indah disana. Kami hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Turunkan aku…" Kataku.

Akupun diturunkan, dan berdiri disebelah Francis.

"Cantiknyaaa" Kataku mensyukuri aku bisa melihat kembang api ini.

"Iya…sepertimu…" Katanya sedikit berbisik.

"Eh? apa?" aku melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak ada…" Katanya sambil menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau Katakan? Katakan padaku..." Kataku sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada… " Katanya tegas.

"HEI! FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" aku menarik tangannya, dia melihat kearahku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nafasku terasa tercekat, aku menelan ludahku, dia masih saja menatapku. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya, namun dia balik memegang tanganku, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, dan akhirnya dia mencium bibirku pelan.

"_J'taime mon cher_..." Katanya sambil menatapku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku tak bisa bernafas, aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku, aku benar-benar tak bisa berfikir.

"WOI! FRANCIS BONNEFOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU YANG MANIS HAH?" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"SEEEYYY" Kata seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya, tak salah lagi Kak Hungary dan Taiwan.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pacaran dengannya…" Kata Kak Hungary sambil menarikku.

"Gue juga ga akan mengizinkan kambing badot gue pacaran sama adek lo" teriak Prussia yang baru saja datang bareng sama Spanyol alias Antonio

"WOI GILBERT! Ngapain lo disini?" teriak kak Hungary.

"Hah! Elu yang ngapain disini!" Prussia pun tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua ngapain si?" Kataku sambil melerai mereka.

"(*&^%$##$%&*(*&^%$#" mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak ga jelas.

"Ah… hari ini seperti biasa, damai sekali~… Alhamdulilah ya sesuatu banget" Kata Antonio.

"Ah terserah…" Kataku seraya berlari kearah Francis dan segera memeluknya. Dan mereka pun langsung diam dengan apa yang kulakuan.

"OI! SEEEEEYYY! Aku tak mengizinkanmu…" teriak Hungary

"FRANCIS! Jangan kau dekati dia.. " teriak Prussia.

"Kita pergi?" Kata Francis kemudian.

"Yup" Francis pun menggendongku lagi.

"Seeeyyy aku ikut dooong" teriak Taiwan.

"Francis~ gue juga ikut doong… fusosososososo" teriak Antonio.

"WOOOOOIIII!" teriak Hungary dan Prussia.

Tahun baru kali ini sangat special untukku, pacar pertama, ciuman pertama, walau mungkin bukan cinta pertama, tapi mungkin dia yang akan menjadi terakhir, hari pertama di awal tahun baru. Selamat datang tahun baru, aku akan menutup buku lama, dan akan mulai lagi dengan lembaran baruku bersama pacarku, Francis Bonnefoy.

-=OOO=-

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!<strong>

**-Gombal France ver.-**

Francis : Bapak kamu artis sinetron ya?

Sey : Bukan tuh… emangnya kenapa?

Francis : Abisnya bapa kamu ganteng banget aku jadi naksir~ honhonhon~…

Sey : *Nabok Francis*

Antonio : Waduh… si Francis balik lagi kayak dulu nih…

**-Gombal Prussia ver.-**

Gilbert : Bapak kamu tukang mangga ya?

Elizabeta : Ngaco lu! Yang bener aje…

Gilbert : Abis mukamu asem…

Elizabeta : *Nonjok Gilbert* Kampret! Lu tuh yang asem!

Bella : Hari ini damai sekali ya… Alhamdulilah ya sesuatu banget~

**-Gombal England ver.-**

Arthur : Bapak kamu kerja di pabrik truk ya?

Alfred : Hah? Maksud lo?

Arthur : Abisnya badan kamu lebar kayak truk

Alfred : Anjrit lo =_=

**-Gombal Switzerland ver.-**

Vash : Bapak kamu suka ngutang ya?

Roderich : Hah? Kok tau?

Vash : Bilang sama bapakmu, dia masih ngutang 2000 francs sama gue. GPL

Xiao Mei : ini mah bukan gombalan!

**-=O-FIN-O=-**

Ciakakakak… berakhir dengan gaje-nya. Mind to review?


End file.
